


Changes

by MandySakura



Series: Evillious Chronicles AU project: Changes [1]
Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Developing Friendships, Drama, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandySakura/pseuds/MandySakura
Summary: An AU in which Nemesis's future will get a massive change by characters that shouldn't involve with her.'Kyle', a mysterious figure without memories and appearance, in exchange for escaping from a death verdict,had to set out a journey with his temporary allies in the Evil Forest, to steal the Golden Key from Fuhrer Nemesis Sudou.Yet due to unexpected circumstances, they instead became her secret allies for different purpose.From Autumn to Summer, their friendship seems to be improved, but as different events occurs, so as more uncertainties......
Series: Evillious Chronicles AU project: Changes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864555
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, in which it is the English translation of the original Chinese one '轉變', except minor corrections were made. If you're feeling that the pace is too slow, or having too much pointless scenes, it's my fault for not considering the facts carefully before, that I have to include a few paragraphs to fix them.  
> But trust me, things will get interesting in later chapters......I hope.  
> This is the part one of the AU project, in which 'Kyle', Nemesis and Doll Director are the three main characters.  
> (And by the way, 'Kyle' is not entirely an OC, you'll see what I mean.)

Leviantan Civil War had come to an end with the death of Gallerian Marlon, the Dark Star Bureau Director, causing a massive joy and relief upon the whole kingdom

Being excel in his study, Gallerian Marlon soon became one of the judges in the Dark Star Bureau when he was 14; In 978, however, when he became the Director, he accepted numerous brides to save the guilty and convict the innocent, resulted in public grievances.

In 983, half a year after the World War began, there was a slaughter in Zenosai Village, and Gallerian, as always, accepted the bribe from the culprit, Tony Ausdin, and declared him innocent.

The resentment upon the pressure from the War and the injustice behavior of Gallerian has finally reached its peak and exploded. The Leviantan Civil War began.

Gammon Octo, The leader of the Tasan Party, led the militia to kill Tony Ausdin first, and successfully captured the Dark Star Courthouse in 18 hours. At 8pm, Nemesis Sudou, once the assassin of Gallerian, entered his house alone, killed him in one shot.

Later on, Tasan Party began gaining power in both Levianta and Elphegort. In 989, Nemesis became elected as the vice leader. Yet following the sudden disappearance of Gammon in 993, Nemesis had no choice, but to take over his position as not only a leader, but also a dictator.

And then, five years have passed……


	2. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful and silent night. Even though the clouds covered the sky, they did nothing to stop the moon from shining above. Most of the trees were been blessed by the silvery moonlight.

Yet not even the moon can perish the fog under the trees, so even if someone stopped by a tree, they may not aware that, a person awoke in a sudden.  
It awoke with confusion, trying to remember the things happened before, and the reason why it’s here.

_What happened?_

_Where am I?_

_……Why I can’t remember anything?_

A sharp pain in its head stopped it from recalling the past.

_Ouch……It hurts……I guess I should worry about other things first……_

“……Hello?”

Its words shocked itself, as no voice came out from his throat.

“Ah……Ah……”It tested again, causing the same result.

“Stay calm, calm down……” It tried to stop trembling, and focused on its surrounding. Because of the fog, it saw nothing apart from the grass and a few trees nearby.

It lowered its head, intended to find any wounds or useful stuff, and shocked by what it saw.

It can barely see its translucent body parts, or recognize the shape of them, as if the whole body itself was made of a grey fog. It can hardly believe that this was its body.

It started to panic as it looked away and breathed rapidly, but it forced itself to take a deep breath. It fully aware that sit down and just panicking does nothing to the situation it in.

It lowered its head again, its body became a bit tolerable to look at after the first sight. It moving its hands across its whole body, but it found nothing, not even the slightest wound.

It tried to stand up and moving around, luckily it can move freely as any normal person.

It walked towards a direction aimlessly, hoping to find the exit, or at least a person it can trust.

\--  
Not long after, it went to a graveyard. It seemed to be a mass grave, as there were gravestones which were damaged seriously; all of them had little or no decoration, some even had only a cross, made with two tied up sticks, placed above them.

A person came out from the fog. It cannot see their appearance due to the large distance between them. But when they got closer, it realized that it was a young lady with short brown hair, wearing a blood-red gown and a red top hat with black lace, while holding a red parasol.

“Hm?”Her head tilted at one side, holding a smile. She stared at its direction for a while. Then, her eyes widened and filled with curiosity.

“What brings this translucent creature here?”

It is understandable, yet irritating, to be seen as an amusing creature instead of a living human being. It muffled:” As if you are the normal one.”

“Why do you think I’m not normal?”

It startled, did not expect her to be able to hear its words.

“You…you can hear me?

“Not exactly, more like seeing them. I saw words appeared in my mind suddenly. Now is your turn, what makes you think that I’m abnormal? Also, who are you?”

“……Shouldn’t a normal person run away when they see me like this? And why on earth does a lady like you in a mass grave?”

“Hm……not bad.”

“As for my name, I’m……I’m……”

Its head burned as it pressed between its eyebrows.

_Great, even my name is forgotten._

“Lost your memory, didn’t you?” Her face showed no empathy when she asked.

“I guess so……”It sighed. ” What about you?”

“Just call me Banica.” She replied cheerfully, yet she looked at it strangely.

“Better bear my name in mind, my dear. Because I am the one……”

It sensed a bad vibe from her words. Meanwhile, it heard something. The sound was vague, but it heard anyways……

……They were sounds of two beings walked on the grass, sneakily approached from behind, while barely made a sound.

“……who’s going to eat you- whoa!”

Much to everyone surprise, it grabbed Banica’s torso and her gown before she can finish her words, and immediately pulled her to the two people behind him. Before those servants can react, they already been hit by their master.

“What the-”

“How did it know-“

Not even its mind can catch up the whole situation.

_How the…my body moved before I can react……_

Still, it ran away without a second thought. When Banica regained her posture, it already ran within miles away.

Her face filled with excitement.

“Translucent one, you’ve successfully aroused my appetite even more! I’m going to turn you to an outstanding dish with the best techniques, and swallow you up with my deep respect!”

The translucent one soon realized the mass grave’s origin after hearing Banica’s terrifying speech.

What below the graves are the remains of victims who died in Banica’s hands.

\--  
At the end of the ‘graveyard’, there was a small trail, with trees being cleared off. The flat grassland at the two sides of the road was resulted by invaders’ trampling, and the branches above have covered the moon. The deserted trail then became a wide pavement. In front of it was a small building.

The front yard was surrounded by iron fences with elegant decorations, with a small garden built inside it. The building was separated into two parts: The west and east wings were built at the lower part, forming a long rectangle at the front. While a small clock tower reared above the front door at the middle.

A young man with a long, dark ponytail was sweeping in front of the door. It was one of the annual duties requested by a waiter.

“Phew……It’s done.” He took out his towel, wiping his sweat. The golden leaves were piled up like a mountain on a white sheet.

An unexpected event occurred, and outraged the man.

There were footsteps approaching. The man did not notice at first, and then he saw words appeared in his mind.

_*Pant*, *Pant*……_

No sooner did the man turn his head to the sound then a fog-like person crashed on his mountain of leaves and fell over them. It looked at them with just a blink of an eye, then ran inside and shut the door.

Shocked by the scenery, only one thing passed through his mind:

_That weirdo just destroyed my mountain for no reason at all!_

He stomped to the door, partly with rage, partly with curiosity. He turned the knob, but it won’t budge.He swore quietly, and kick the door.

“Thump!”

“Hey! I’m being locked out, for the fifth time! A fucking new record this month!”

_Why wouldn’t he build a backdoor, when he had so much time and passion wasted in this whole building?!_

And of course, this was not the first time for him to have such thought.  
\--  
As soon as the translucent one rushed inside, it immediately locked the door behind it. It may do little to stop Banica, but better than nothing.  
It searched its surrounding to find any weapons or places to hide.

It was in a hall with large open spaces. There was a small screen hanging on the front wall, with an old monitor standing at its front. There were also two stairs located at both the left and right sides of the screen, with one at each side, and all connected with the 1st floor.  
There were five items below the screen, including a red glass, Two pairs of mirrors with yellow frames, two pairs of dressmaking shears, having an eastern and western style respectively, a blue spoon, and a katana with a purple scabbard.

As it is about to get the katana, there was a large impact at the door, causing a large "Thump!". 

The noise then replaced by a male’s shouting:

“Hey! I’m being locked out, for the fifth time! A fucking new record this month!”

Yet the translucent one already ran upstairs with the katana. Due to the man’s information of other unknown residents’ existence, it ran towards a place where supposedly the fewest people had in there: the clock tower.  
\--  
“……Hand over your fortune, judge.” Said the maiden.

“Huh?” The Judge raised an eyebrow, seemed not expecting her request.

“Yes, the every wealth and items you have stolen from countless innocents and families. If you can return them as much as possible, I may just spare your life.”

“Spare……my life?”

He remained silent for a few seconds……

“Pfft……Hehehehehehe……”

Then, as if hearing a joke, he started giggling.

“What’s so funny?”

“……Seriously? Do I look like those kinds of cowards, who beg for their lives desperately, while knowing their fates already awaits them? Who do you think I am? I am the greediest, nastiest judge ever, in the history of Dark Star Bureau!”

The judge regained his scornful attitude, his eyes were determined.

“How would I possibly hand over my fortune, to the likes of you?”

“……”

“All those fortunes……they’re all mine! Mine only! It cost me a total of five years, and any other things I can sacrifice, in order to get all of them…… Why should I hand them over for nothing? ......You don’t even know anything……”

“……You’re really a hopeless trash.” Her gun pointed at him again.

“Thanks for your compliment.”

“……”

“Alright, enough for this nonsense……Make it quick, my daughter is horrified.”

“Your……daughter?” The maiden’s eyes widened.

He looked at his ’daughter’. Much different than his contemptuous manner, he glanced at ‘her’ gently.

“It’s alright, don’t be afraid.”

“……”

“I’m just……having a little argument with this young woman here.”

“……”

“It’ll all end in no time……Michelle.”

The maiden’s hand with the gun trembled as she heard him.

At some point, The Judge lifted up his head, never looked away from the maiden’s eyes.

She gritted her teeth while having Goosebumps from his sight.

“……You……”

_Just shoot……_

“Farewell……”

The maiden firmly pressed the trigger.

“Bang!”  
\--  
“Thump!”

It felt like two sounds clashed together in the library, as a female doll forcefully closed the book without seeing the ending. She looked away, making a painful expression.

She lowered her head, curved herself like a ball. She still cannot get used to the heart-wrenching sorrow, even though she has watched it more than once.

_Why Papa? Why it had to end this way?_

_I don’t know what got in your head. You were always so gentle, always cared about everyone that was important to you._

_Yet, I didn’t recognize you._

_The man I called ‘Papa’, would never say such cruel things to an important person, even if she wanted to kill you!_

She remained her curved position for a while. At some point, she clenched her fists.

_I must find the last vessel……that golden key._

_Not only for me and papa, but also for knowing her identity, as well as giving the two of them a chance to start over again!_

_“Even if it cost even more unrelated people’s lives?”_

“Huh?”

_“Do you think father will be happy that you’ve conducted the same mistakes he had, just to achieve your own wish?”_

_The voice in my mind……It appears again._

_Ever since my burned body been activate again by the awaken Vessel of Greed, that voice would sometimes talk to me. Some are for comfort and encouragement, while some are doubts about my action._

_“……Is it really the best?”_

“……I-”

“Bang bang bang bang bang!”

The violent knocking pulled her back to reality.

“Is it Gammon?”

The doll grabbed a rope on the table. An iron hook was tied up at the end of it. She jumped off the chair, walked to the door, and threw the hook proficiently. When the hook was hanged on the doorknob and pulled from below, the knob turned clock-wise, while blocking the hook at the end of it, preventing it from falling. She went towards the front door, using the same method on the door, only have to climb up the door panel in order to unlock it.

“It’s open!”

Once Gammon pushed aside the door, he briefly explained the situation.

“I understand. I’ll go to the clock tower.” Said the doll.

“Then I’ll go to the library.”

“I was just in there, while the door was completely shut. They couldn’t possibly in there."

“Then I’ll go……Wait.”

Gammon went to the screen.

“The katana is gone. They must have taken it. I’ll go with you.”

“No, my appearance would less likely to startle them, and would be harder to find. You gather the others as usual.”

“Alright.”

As Gammon watched her going upstairs, he had pity on her again.

_That girl……she read his story again, isn’t she?_  
\--  
Ignoring the scream of agony from its lungs, the translucent one trotted on the iron stairs. The loud footsteps repeated continuously. Once it reached the top, it finally allowed itself to rest upon the wall.

The floor was built with black and white tiles, forming a chess board layout, with a little bit of dust. A chandelier lamp with sparkling crystals was hanging on the ceiling, as beautiful as those in a palace. A large, round window was on the wall at its left, made the moonlight came in easily. In front of it mounted a large number of gears with different sizes, spinning orderly. A huge, light blue gear was placed at the center of them.

Meanwhile, small blue dots appeared everywhere. They slowly gathered towards the center of the room, and eventually became a sword which stuck in the floor, with the same color as the big gear.

The katana fell down from its hands with a loud clatter, yet the translucent one completely unaware of it. 

Instead, it was attracted by the soft light came from the sword.

Everything became unimportant to it.

It unconsciously raised the right hand and slowly approaching. It is about a few inches only, and the distance became shorter, and shorter……

At last, it grabbed the handle, and as soon as it pulled it out, unfamiliar images appeared in its mind.

The first image was a maiden with emerald hair who laid in its arms. There was a knife wound on her chest, while the maiden’s eyes were closed. She was already dead.

At the same time, it heard a man’s mourning, and wondered whether this was from itself.

The next scene changed to a terrace: A female swordsman, who looked just like Banica’s, pointed her sword to a young girl with a serious expression. The girl with golden hair and noble clothing showed no fear, and spoke loudly:

_“You insulters! How dare of you barbarians, having riots and intruding my palace for no reason at all? Such a barbaric act is intolerable, even if you are the general’s daughter and the king of Marlon! All of you retreat! Right now!”_

As the scene ended, it noticed that it was still in the clock tower, yet its consciousness was not yet recovered completely, as if it just awoke from a strange dream a second ago.

When its sight returned to normal, the first thing it saw was its hands with its new sword in them. Though its hands were still in grey, the shape of them became clearly shown. They now looked like merely covered by a thick fog, instead of being the fog itself.

In the hole at the center of the big gear, a pair of curious eyes stared at the translucent one even before the sword appeared. The eyes widened when the shape of its body became much clearer.

The translucent one looked up, seeing a young man gradually formed right in front of the gear. The figure became clearer and clearer then landed gently.

The man was with a short, deep blue hair. He was wearing a white shirt and a vest with the same color as his hair while wearing white jeans and dark boots.

He opened his eyes, then asked:” Who are you?”

“I’m……Kyle……I think?”

“You seem unsure about your real name.”

“I had no memories at first…….I came here by accident. When I pulled out the sword, I……I think I recalled my name. But it feels a bit unreal……”

Kyle dazed for a few seconds, and then finally realized that he was still in a dangerous situation. He lifted his sword to the man, asked: ”You’re in Banica and the others’ side?”

“So now you’re fully awake. Unlike them, I can’t, and no interest in joining their hunting. Now if you excuse me…… ”

He walked towards Kyle. Before he can react, the man was already holding his chin.

“What are you-“

“There’s no time. I need to verify something before one of them comes up and gets you.”

“Verify for what?”

At the same time, light footsteps were coming from the stairs.

“Someone is coming!” His heart filled with anxiety.

But the man did not respond. He simply stared firmly at the approximate location of his eyes. Suddenly, his expression covered with surprise and confusion.

“…… Impossible! What the hell is this?”

He then glanced to the sword, touched it gently, while his gaze remained sharp. Meanwhile, the footsteps became louder.

“ Hurry!”

“But why……what is this all about?”

With frustration, Kyle slapped his hand off. He leaned against the wall, with his sword in position, waiting for a foot to step on the final step.

As expected, a foot appeared in his eyes, but it was strangely small. It stopped walking.

“ Gear?”

The gentle voice came from a female doll. She was as tall as about Kyle’s knee. No matter her face, or her marine green hair with ponytails, they were all the same as the maiden in his newly memory, except for her vivid blue dress.

Despite her appearance, he did not let down his guard, ready to strike in any second.

The doll looked at Kyle. She widened her eyes, as expected; but she showed no fear, nor did she have any immediate action.

“……Are you the intruder?”

“Yes, he’s a strange one.” Gear answered.

She turned her head towards him, with yearning in her eyes. ”It’s been a long time.”

Since the man rescued her from her slumber, he has been remaining in the form of the big gearwheel for the whole time. Now that her savior was back, she can’t help but smiled.

“Same for me…...What are you intend to do to him? Treat him as usual?”

“Maybe.”

The two of them looked at the confused Kyle.

_……What do they mean about ‘as usual’?_

Kyle held the sword even tighter. “What would you do to me?” 

“Well, if they do it according to practice, the Director will take you to a room. You’ll be frisked first, then she will ask you a few questions. But almost every intruder was been given a death sentence, and was eaten by Banica.”

Before Kyle chopped down the director with terror, Gear continued:

”Yet they won’t do it this time.”

“We won’t?” 

“Yes, for once, I have to forbid your action.”

“Why?”

“He’s an unusual one. I can’t let him get eaten for no reason at all.”

“Then what about-“

“The frisking and questioning procedures can remain as usual. I would like you to not give him a death sentence, at least until his identity is clarified.”

“Alright then.” Director nodded her head obediently. The two men can easily see her trust to him in her eyes.

“You may put down your sword now. No one would dare to hurt you on my watch.”

Doubts and a bit of distrust still filled his head as he asked:”……Really?”

“It’s true! I won’t take away your sword, so if any of us doesn’t obey, you can just kill them with it.”

Feeling her boldness and earnestness from her bet on the other residents’ lives, and seeing Gear’s sincere eyes, he finally gave up and slowly lowered his sword.

Just then, everyone heard other footsteps coming up, this time louder and faster. They saw Gammon panting while reaching the top.

“So you’re here, as I expected” Gammon said to Kyle, a bit annoyed.

“Gammon! Gammon! Gear is back! Look!” the Director bumped into the gardener happily.

“……What do you mean? Isn’t he always like that?”

Kyle and the doll looked behind. Gear was nowhere to be seen. What left was the gearwheels which worked normally.  
\--  
They went to the room opposite to the library: A small court where seven of the residents already gathered in there. Among the past intruders, a mysteriously translucent one was an amusement. The whole court was delighted, expecting a new drama.

There were two rows on each auditorium at two sides. Banica, who can’t hide her excitement within her elegant expression, sat on the front row of the left auditorium. A twin of boy and girl, seemingly 9 to 10 years old, was sitting beside her. They had the same blond hair, same blue eyes, and looked similar to the young noble in Kyle’s memories (He assumed that they were the ones who tried to make a sneak attack at the graveyard, as he remembered that they squeaked with a young voice.) Two men were sitting behind them. One is a rangy man with absurdly pale skin and white hair, holding an evil grin. The other one was a fierce   
and massive chef, and as pale as the former man.

There were merely two females on the right auditorium. While the twin servants looked similar to the noble girl, the girl sitting on the front row was exactly the same as her, whether it was their height, hair or face. But unlike the nobility’s elegant but arrogant appearance, that girl had a carefree and sloppy charisma. And instead of a luxurious gown, all she wore was just a simple servant’s uniform.

Sitting on the second row was a woman with typical Jakokunese features: Long black hair, a basic kimono with a light blue upper garment and deep wine dress, and a sleeveless, long coat that had the same color as the upper garment and golden edge on the collar, shoulder and hemline.  
She made a mysterious smile towards Kyle.

“I’m looking forward to my dinner tonight. Arte, Pollo and Eater. I’m depending on you!”

“Yes madam!” The twins shouted innocently. It’s been a long time since they made an unique dish.

“Yes!” Unlike his fierce image, the chef went along with them childishly.

“Director, this gentleman is still holding his sword, is that appropriate?” The rangy man asked the doll.

“Having a sword or not, we’ll finish him like the others, isn’t that right?” Banica answered.

“Yes indeed, madam.”

“I heard you just being locked out for, I don’t know, the fifth time?” The waitress mocked at Gammon, but received no response.

“Tisk……” She quickly lost interest and focus on the following trial.

The Doll Director sat in front on a small desk, watching Gammon began the frisking procedure.

“Raise your arms.” Kyle put his sword on the ground and obey.

Due to his vague appearance, he searched thoroughly, from his head to his sole.

“There’s nothing on him. He’s empty-handed for real.”

The Director signed disappointingly.

Kyle was confused; he thought they were searching for prohibited and dangerous objects only.

“Are you looking for something?”

“Yes, it’s an important thing. We’ve got used to such situation when we gained nothing, and I expected that I can find it from you.

“What are you searching?”

“……Ever heard of ‘ **Vessels of Deadly Sins** ’?”

“No.”

She took a deep breath, and started to explain.

“Legend says……”

“I told you that’s not a myth!” Arte shouted at her, so as Pollo:

“Yeah! Sister and I did it! For real!”

“Uh, sorry……in EC 014, following the ‘Original Sinner’, Eve Moonlit’s death, her adopted twins, Hansel and Gretel, now being Arte and Pollo over there, sealed seven demons into seven objects, each representing seven deadly sins, then scattered them throughout different places, and owned by many people across the long history. They are the ones, which we called ‘ **Vessels of Deadly Sins** ’. There’s also a legend, that if you gather all the vessels, you shall grant a wish.”

Out of curiosity, Kyle questioned further:”How many did you have gathered?”

The Director looked at Gammon, with a little doubt.

“……I suppose he can’t memorize them all.”

“It’s hard to say. He might have a strong memory.”

“I want to know, even if I can’t recite it.”

“Alright……So far we have six of them, including the ‘ **Venom Sword** ’ as ‘Lust’, ‘ **Glass of Conchita** ’ as ‘Gluttony’, ‘ **Four Mirrors of Lucifenia** ’ as ‘Pride’, Sloth’s ‘ **Clockwork Doll** ’, Envy’s ‘ **Twin Blades of Levianta** ’, and Greed’s ‘ **Marlon Spoon** ’; The last one we’re missing is Wrath’s ‘ **Grim the End** ’.”

Kyle realized that the five items in the lobby matched the description of five of them.

_As for the Clockwork Doll……is it the Director?_

_But what’s crucial is that I don’t have the Grim the End……_

“……So I have no use to you all, right?” He was alerting any attack from anyone.

“That’s right.” Banica stood up. “ Verdict: Same as before. Now how should I deal with you?”

Meanwhile, the twins servants and Eater jumped out of the auditorium, with weapons on hands.

“Wait! You guys, wait!” The Director panicked and stood up as well.

Arte, with a machete, interrupted her: “Alright, Dear Mister, if you would just cooperate with us, we might first finish you off painlessly, before we start cooking!” 

But then, Gammon went forth and blocked her machete with the Venom Sword he just got back, in which stunned all three of them.

“……What is the meaning of this? Gammon Octo?” She asked angrily.

“This is Director’s order: He shall not be killed.”

“What?!” The first one shouted was Banica. From her frown and her grinding teeth, they can see how large was her disappointment shown in her face.

“Not even I believe it.” Gammon stepped back and removed his sword. “Tell us, Director. What’s the reason for it?”

“……It was Gear. He somehow reappeared when I went up the tower to find Kyle……He said that his soul is special, and that I should not sentence him to death until I figure out what’s going on……”

“She is correct.”

The Jakokunese interrupted suddenly, gaining all the attention.

“Ma……”

Ma get out of the auditorium, and stood at the center of the court.

“I saw it the moment he got in. This is the first time I see such a soul, so much sense of familiarity, and yet is also unfamiliar. His soul is broken and mixed. That might be the reason why your face is blurred, Kyle.

“So what? He still doesn’t have the key.”

The waitress, who was long unspoken, finally asked.

Ma observed Kyle carefully, and then concluded:

“But he can help us get it.” She paused a moment, before she continued:” Recently, I’ve used my magic and found out where it was: in the hands of the president of Elphegort, Nemesis Sudou!”

The Director gasped , bewildered by the news.

“Are……are you sure?”

“This clue is proven to be trust-worthy.”

“Then, why didn’t you say it sooner?”

“To see how the trial went, of course.”

“……”

Kyle, a bit troubled, scratched his head, “I think I know how this is going. You want me to go to Elphegort, take the Grim the End from the president, in exchange for my life?”

“Clever. But you’re not going alone, I’ll pick a few among us to come with you. Many hands make light work, am I right?”

She then face the rest, “By having mercy to a man, we can get what we wanted for so many years, isn’t it a fair trade?”

They didn’t need to answer; their ambitious eyes already told it.

_Looks like everyone in here have their own wishes……_

“Kyle, this trip might do more than that.” The Director behind him whispered. “Maybe you can also find your lost memories too.”

Kyle thought a moment, eventually nodded. “I don’t have anywhere to go anyways.”  
\--  
Ma glanced at everyone and first picked the slim man.

“Why not choose Lord Banica?” The frowning Arte asked.

“Because she would only take either one of these two actions: sit by and doing nothing, or make the capital descended into total chaos.”

“How dare you b-“

“She’s right.” Banica raised her hand to interrupt her. “And this time, I choose to wait. Lich is much more reliable instead.”

“I’m honored, our great Banica.” Lich bowed to her with great respect.

“Hm.” She responded lightly. Her gaze to Ma was ambiguous, the latter noticed, and repays her the same gaze.

Gammon took a few steps toward her and proposed: ”I’m going too. I’m familiar to the areas of the capital, and I’m confident with my sword skills. Not to mention that I’m the only human-“

“Alright, alright, I’m about to choose you too. It’s not an interview, you know?”

Then she went to the waitress.

“Wanna go outside for a walk?”

The waitress remained silent for a while, but eventually she waved her hand, refused her with a scornful tone: “After so many years, you still don’t realize that I hate such troublesome work? I. Refuse. To Work!”

“Okay, less a person to worry about.”

“Uh…um……”

Everyone turned toward the Director, who embarrassingly raised her hand.

“Can I……go too?”

“My dear Director, I’ve considered this, but……you know that’s not possible, right?”

“Yes……I understand.” She dropped her hand with disappointment.

Kyle preferred not to ask too much.  
\--  
The Director watched at the window of the clock tower as the three men left.

“You want to go with them.”

The familiar voice came from the back. It was Gear again, with arms in his back.

She looked back, the three of them went farther.

“……Of course I want to follow them……I want to see what’s outside the world……I want to see Nemesis, so maybe I can explain papa’s action……And I want to know who exactly is she. He never told me who she was, only told me she was “someone important”……who the heck is she?”

Her fists shook slightly.

“But I just can’t leave this theater, staying beyond a distance from you while still maintain my consciousness……Is there really nothing to do? For real? They’re getting far away!”

Gear looked at Kyle, who was about to be unseen, suddenly seemed to realize something.

“Maybe there is a solution……”  
\--  
“Hey!”

A male voice, so loud and clear, stopped them.

Eater stumbled with his giant body, arms holding the Director and her rope with a hook. He panted once he finally reached them.

“What brings you here?” Lich asked with shock.

“Is Director, she wants to come.”

“Thank you, Eater. You may hand me to him.”

Eater supported her with his arm. After she tied the hook to her back, she jumped toward Kyle who is out of the loop.

“But Director, you said you can’t come over.”

“It’s Gear’s idea, and he is proven right. He said I have to stick with you within ten metres.”

He was a bit stunned.

“Wait……You want me to carry you for 24 hours?”

Director appeared to be ashamed by her weird request and caressed her neck.

“Um, yeah……almost like……that? ......I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine.”

“R-Really?”

“Y-Yeah, totally……Well, a little bit.”

Seeing then chitchatting shyly almost provoked Gammon and Lich to laugh. They covered their noses and mouths to hide their chuckles.

“Lich……” Eater placed his hands on Lich’s shoulders.

“Be careful……”

“No worries, it’s not the first time I’m doing shady businesses.”

“Bye Bye……” A small shade of light came out from Eater eyes.

“Take care of Banica and those kids for me, will you?”

“……I’ll! Do it!”  
\--

Eater waved his goodbyes, and then walked back with delight.

“I’ll do it great......Brats, don’t mess with me……For Lich, I’ll do it!”

As he opened the front gate, right after he stepped on to the stairs at the front door, he heard leaves rustled at the tree outside the right wall.

He stopped and looked for a moment.

“……Morning birdies.”

Becoming more delightful, he stepped inside. Something told him that even the birds are cheering for him.

......

“……Nobody’s watching?”

“……No, free to go.”

Two people jumped off the tree and landed steadily.

One was a handsome man, having a golden hair and wearing a brown hood, with a cold but determined expression. The younger one is yet another boy who was identical to the waitress and the noble girl, wearing a typical royal servant uniform, including an orange coat, brown vest, off-white trousers and stockings.

“Why did we land on a tree?”

“Don’t ask, let’s follow them.”

The boy looked through the window before going. The waitress’ back turned on him. He gave her a single glance with tenderness, then started running with the man.

“Don’t ever speak about the tree again.”

“Understood.”

Meanwhile, the waitress gazed at the horizon. The beautiful sight of the rising sun didn’t distract her from the odd feeling.

_Somehow, it feels like he’s right there……_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to point out grammatical mistakes, I'll fix them as soon as possible!


End file.
